La tripulación del dragón de ojos azules
by eljefe2000
Summary: Un grupo de piratas busca a los mugiwaras, pues su capitán quiere encontrarle, pero se pierden y mientras su tripulación busca como recuperar el rumbo, este recuerda cómo conoció a su queridísima tripulación...
1. Los dragones de ojos azules

Era un día tranquilo en el nuevo mundo, un grupo de piratas conocidos como los piratas del dragón de ojos azules navegaba por las aguas sin un rumbo fijo...

-Que fastidio- el capitán de no más de 18 años estaba tirado en la cubierta del enorme barco de nombre Dream Eater-

 **Dream Eater: Un enorme barco parecido al Thousand Sunny, todo el barco era de un color verde y la parte de enfrente, tenía una máscara metálica sonriente símbolo de la chica que diseñó el barco...**

 **Trevol "Blue Dragón" Evans. Recompensa: 400, 000, 000. Capitán de los piratas del dragón de ojos azules.**

 **Apariencia: De cabello castaño y ojos color miel, de tez blanca, usa playera de manga larga gris, pantalones tipo pirata negros, sandalias y un sombrero vaquero, además de tres espadas que siempre carga con el...**

 **Poderes: Mira Mira no mi, fruta del tipo paramecía, le permite al usuario copiar los poderes y habilidades de su oponente, es capaz de recordarlos y usarlos a voluntad... Mira significa espejo**

-A ti todo te parece un fastidio- un chico con una sonrisa burlona, de pelo rubio alborotado y ojos azules había respondido eso, este usaba un chaleco de color púrpura, pantalones cortos negros y unas botas de color negro-

 **Robert "Green Nightmare". Recompensa: 350, 000, 000. Segundo al mando.**

 **Poderes: Kemo Kemo no mi. Kemo, proveniente de la palabra Kemonohito, que significa hombre Bestia, una fruta del tipo paramecía que le permite al usuario transformarse en cualquier animal que el desee, siempre y cuando lo haya visto, adquiriendo sus habilidades, entre más grande sea el animal, mayor poder y energía se necesita...**

-Tu no me vengas con sermones, que eres el menos indicado- el Capitán veía a su segundo al mando de 22 años-

-Pueden dejar de discutir?- un chico castaño vestido con un grueso abrigo de color negro, guantes del mismo color, pantalones del mismo color y sandalias le grito a su capitán y al segundo al mando furioso-

-Tranquilo hermano- un chica vestida como el con el pelo largo hasta la cintura sonreía tratando de calmar la situación, ambos chicos no parecían tener más de 13 años-

 **Roy y Tsubaki "Killler Blizzard Brothers". Recompensa: 100, 000, 000. Médicos**

 **Poderes: Kori Kori no mi. Kori significa hielo, esta fruta del tipo paramecía le permite al usuario crear hielo de corto alcance, siendo capaces de crear mini bloques de hielo de apenas 50 cm, también pueden crear una armadura de hielo alrededor de su cuerpo, con el uso de una pastilla roja se les ha visto crear monstñas que si te tocan por mínimo que sea el toque te congelará...**

-Tsubaki tiene razón, cálmense- un chico de chaleco rosa, pantalones del mismo color, tenis rojos, de pelo rosa y ojos azules había hablado saliendo de la cocina-

-No te metas Jhonny- gritaron todos furiosos-

 **Jhonny "Chaos Dream". Recompensa: 500, 000, 000. Cocinero.**

 **Poderes: Noshi Noshi no mi. Noshi proviene de las palabras Nomikomimasu (Significa Tragar) y Hoshi (Significa estrella) junto significaría, tragar estrellas, esta fruta del tipo paramecía permite comer cualquier cosa para ganar habilidades especiales, aún se desconoce cómo funciona..,**

-A mí nadie me quiere- Jhonny estaba con aire depresivo en una esquina-

-Auxilio!- un chico de unos 20 años corría despavorido, este tenía una playera de manga larga naranja, pantalones negros como sus zapatos y unas armas nada comunes, ni siquiera entre otros piratas-

 **Ryu "Pirates Nightmare" Motomiya. Recompensa: 450, 000, 000. Artillero**

 **Poderes: Un humano como cualquiera, pero con un tiro certero, por alguna razón se cura 200 veces más rápido que un ser humano promedio, jamás a fallado un tiro, pero está mal de la cabeza...**

-Tu grandísimo imbécil, que le hiciste a mi sombrero- una chica pelirroja, con ojos café oscuro de tez apiñonada, usaba un a blusa de color rosa y una falda blanca que le cubría muy poco, usaba sandalias y tenía cara de pocos amigos para el artillero-

 **Maki "Tempest Wind" Honda. Recompensa: 350, 000, 000. Navegante.**

 **Poderes: No tiene ningún poder, sin embargo cuenta la leyenda que el mar la respeta, tanto que no dejará que nadie la lastime dentro de el...**

-Se atreven a dañar mi barco y los haré picadillo- una chica furiosa los veía cerca de la cocina, esta tenía un vestido rosa y botas del mismo color, con el pelo negro suelto hasta los hombros y una diadema rosa-

 **Taiga "tecno-warrior". Recompensa: 200, 000, 000. Carpintera.**

 **Poderes: Es la que diseñó la Dream Eater, es una excelente carpintera e inventora, siendo la más pequeña de tres hermanos, esta chica decidió convertirse en pirata, ella pelea usualmente con un exoesqueleto de metal que está cargado con armas de todo tipo...**

-Con tanto ruido no puedo concentrarme- una chica de pelo negro y ojos esmeralda estaba exasperada con su violín, tenía un saco de color café y una falda del mismo color hasta las rodillas, y unos zapatos negros-

 **Rita "Von silence"/ Namine "Sonic Death". Recompensa: 300, 000,000/250, 000, 000. Músicos.**

-A mí me parece genial el ruido- su compañera Namine respondió animadamente, ella tenía el pelo azul y los ojos de un raro color rubí, usaba una blusa blanca, falda azul que cubría lo necesario, tenis blancos y unos audífonos diseñados por la carpintera, diciendo que eran el futuro, Rita solo los encontraba ruidosos-

-Claro, tú no haces música- eso sí cabreo a Namine-

-Que?- la chica comenzó a pelear con su compañera verbalmente-

Toda la tripulación estaba peleando, a lo que el último miembro sin presentar decidió hacer acto de presencia...

-Silencio!- la chica grito tan alto que hasta el capitán se asusto, ella vestía el uniforme de la Marina en color negro y con la insignia de la tripulación en lugar de la frase marine, tenía el pelo rubio atado en una cola de caballo y los ojos azules-

 **Sara "Holy Sword" García. Recompensa: 450, 000, 000. Ex marine.**

 **Poderes: Cuenta con entrenamiento en la Marina, con título de almirante, tras desertar se le puso precio a su cabeza, es experta en el manejo de la espada...**

-Perdona Sara, creo que a todos nos afecta que últimamente no sabemos a dónde vamos- el capitán vio a su compañera algo nervioso, siempre le ponía nervioso aquella ira silenciosa de la chica-

Hace unos días habían quedado atrapados en un banco de niebla, al logran salir no sabían dónde estaban... La tripulación discutía sobre eso, pero el capitán solo veía a su tripulación con una sonrisa, recordando cuando los conoció...


	2. La pesadilla verde

El capitán observaba como su segundo al mando discutía con la navegante el tubo que sería buena idea tomar, mientras el recordaba cómo su segundo al mando y primer tripulante se le unió... Era una mañana soleada y la esquela barca de Trevol había quedado atascada en una isla que parecía una jungla desierta, al manos de cualquiera civilización...

-Bueno, creo que veré qué encuentro- Trevol se adentró en la jungla con su pequeño morral con el que salió de viaje-

Realmente no había encontrado nada interesante en esa isla, solo que había caminos rurales que no llevaban a ningún lado, pero que además parecía que nadie los había usado en años...

-Quien eres tu?, un cazador?- un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules había salido de lo que parecían un viejo Dojo abandonado, este usaba un chaleco de color verde y unos pantalones cortos del mismo color-

-Yo?- Trevol no había prestado atención a lo que aquel chico le decía-

El chico furioso al ver esto decidió atacarlo, tomó la forma de un rinoceronte y embistió con todo su poder al chico, pero Trevol fuera de inmutarse lo esquivo y sonrío divertido...

-Oye, quieres ser parte de mi tripulación pirata?- el chico ya un poco más calmado se acercó en su forma humana-

-Así que un pirata, no?- el chico sonreía emocionado, le atraía la idea de ser un pirata, en sus 20 años jamás había salido de esa isla desierta- de acuerdo iré contigo-

-Eso es genial, vamos al bote- Trevol iba emocionado-

Al llegar al barco el chico río divertido...

-Que te da risa?- Trevol no entendía la actitud del chico, pero este solo le sonrió-

-No sé quién es más idiota, tú, por ser un pirata con un solo tripulante, o yo que estoy tan loco como para seguirte- tras decir eso subió una pequeña maleta con plantas y un saco con fruta de la isla, así zarparan en busca de aventuras...

-Oye- el propio Robert lo saco de sus pensamientos, por lo que lo miro confundido- tardaremos unos días más en atar a tu amigo, hacemos lo que podemos- Rpbert le sonrió a su capitán antes de ir a pelearse con la ex marine dejando sola a la navegante, Trevol sonreía ante las peleas de esos dos, pues él era muy inocente, pero sabía que algo más había oculto en las peleas de esos dos-

-Capitsn, juega con nosotros?- los médicos de la tripulación le sonreían al Capitán que afirmó con la cabeza-

El trío comenzó a jugar de un lado a otro por el barco, olvidando el capitán por un momento de los recuerdos de cómo conoció a sus amigos...


End file.
